AKM
AKM ('''A'vtomat K'alashnikova '''M'odernizirovanniy, '''Russian:'' Автомат Калашникова Модернизированный'', English: Modernize Kalashnikov's Automatic)'' is a weapon in Counter-Strike Online. This weapon is only purchasable by players who are level 48 and above. However, in Singapore/Malaysia and Indonesia region, this weapon is only purchasable by players who are level 54 or higher. Overview The AKM is the improved version of the AK-47. It was first introduced in 1959 and served the Soviet Army until it was replaced by the AK-74. Nowadays, the AKM is still in service with the former Soviet states and many third world countries and is also widely used by the Terrorists. It is one of the most common weapons in the battlefield. It has 2 variants named AKM Gold Edition and AKM Red Edition. The AKM Gold uses the AKM model except it is gold-plated and has dragon art on it; while the AKM Red is red-plated. However, these weapons share the same performance with the AK-47 and can only be obtained randomly from a Code Box (with AKM Gold) or certain events (with AKM Red), making them limited edition weapons. Advantages *High damage *More reliable than the AK-47 *Lighter than the AK-47 *Lower recoil than the AK-47 *Cheap (same price as the AK-47) *Short reload time *Purchasable with game points Disadvantages *Less accurate than AK-47 (-2%) *Lower damage than AK-47 (-1) *Decent recoil *Only purchasable for players who reached the level criteria *Purchaseable only by Terrorists *Rather loud, reveal position Variants AKM Gold AKM Gold is a gold plated skin for the AKM. It shares the same performance with the AK-47 but can be bought by both teams. AKM Red AKM Red is produced in a limited quantity. AKM Red holds 30 rounds of 7.62mm NATO ammunition for each magazine. It is the most popular assault rifle among the Terrorists due to its high damage in assault rifle series. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Use by Spetsnaz in the present. * : Used by the SAS. Terrorists: *Asia Red Army. *Guerrilla Warfare. Comparision to H&K 416 Advantages *Higher damage (+2) *More accurate (+5%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *Cheaper in-game cost (-$600) Neutral *Same clip size (30/90) *Purchasable by points *Level limit Disadvantages *High recoil (+13%) *Heavier (+2%) *Cannot attach silencer Trivia *The AKM in-game is modernized and looks similar to the AK-103. *'Avtomat' means assault rifle or automatic rifle. *The English translation for the AKM, is Kalashnikov Modernized Automatic Rifle. *This weapon, used to be an alternate skin for the AK-47 before it was officially released. *This weapon, has 40 round box magazine or 75 round drum magazine from the RPK. *The texture is actually wrong: the selector switch is still on safe mode, so the gun cannot fire. This mistake also can be found in AKM Gold, AK-47 HQ and AKM Red. *The system names of AKM Gold and Red Edition are actually g_ak47 ''and ''ak47red. However, the textures show that those weapons are based on AKM, not AK-47. Gallery File:Akm_draw.png|Drawing File:Akm_viewmodel.png|View model 9007761895498314.jpg|In-game screenshot akm.gif|Fire and reload animations akm hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon allwp_4.jpg|China poster 090212 newskin.jpg|Korea poster Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound External links *AKM at Wikipedia Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Russian weapons Category:Terror weapons Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons with level criteria Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Code box items Category:Overpowered weapons